Something For You
by Night's Solemn Grace
Summary: Will and Kayla enjoy a nice, fluffy movie night... No parents allowed.


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I watched Kayla walk across the kitchen, her hips swaying slightly and her long brown hair flows down her back as she sticks her face in front of the Dyson fan. It must have been 120 degrees, the kind of weather she despised. She was wearing a sky-blue tank top and white shorts, which she thought was a little skimpy but it was fitting to the weather, and she looked really nice in it. We had the AC cracked all the way up and all the fans turned on, but we were still sweating. Her parents had left the town, and we had a date scheduled anyways, so we just decided to stay at her place and watch movies. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I heard the chickens clucking outside the windows, and I felt bad for them. Left outside, on a day like today, we're soon going to have fried chicken wings. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Do you want popcorn?" Kayla asked me, her head stuck inside the cupboard looking for the salt shaker. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I smelt the warm, buttery smell of popcorn waft across the kitchen./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sure." I reply, pushing some of my hair out of my clear blue eyes. I crouched in front of the DVD player, smacking the side. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Work goddammit." I muttered darkly. We were TRYING to watch Godzilla, but this stupid player wasn't working. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Need some help?" I hear my beloved's sweet voice come from behind me, with just a hint of mischief. What a tease.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Noooo..." I say, not wanting to admit defeat. She just snorts, and if she was any other person it would be unattractive but she manages to pull it off. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Push over." she commands, and I hesitantly shuffle over. She kneels beside me, pushing up her glasses and giving the DVD player a precise whack, and the movie came into focus on the TV screen, the volume turned way up. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"We scrambled away from the speakers, and I grabbed the remote, turning the volume down. Kayla plonks down on the couch, grabbing the bowl of popcorn, dimming the lights and pulling me down to sit beside her. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"((KAYLA'S POV))/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"*********************/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The credits rolled, and the movie was over. I hesitantly moved from the most comfy spot, leaning against Will's arm, and grabbed the popcorn bowl, heading to the kitchen. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Where do you think you're going?" Will's voice said, sounding stubborn like a kid. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to the couch with popcorn kernels spilling everywhere. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""WILLLLL.." I groaned. "Now we have to pick those up!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"My complaining was interrupted however, by a pair of soft lips locking with mine,/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"((WILL'S POV))/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"*********************/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I couldn't take it anymore, so I kissed Kayla. We hadn't really kissed before, just pecks on cheeks or noses or foreheads. I was holding her hips, and at first she was surprised but she slowly melted into it, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing back with a warm passion I didn't know she had had before. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Kayla tasted like warm butter, and her cinnamon perfume laced the air around us. She lifted one hand from around my neck, to my disappointment. But then she did something I have never seen her do. She took off her thick glasses that looked so cute on her, placing them on the coffee table and resting her palm back against my grey-bound chest. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"We broke apart a moment later, the need for oxygen overwhelming. She slowly opened her eyes, and I was astounded. She was so cute with her glasses, but without them she looked drop-dead gorgeous. Her hazel eyes, flecked with green, locked with mine, but slowly wandered to the window. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"And there was one of her weirdo friends, snapping pictures of us together, in a dim room, with a Canon Camera. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Layka!" She yelled, laughing. I laughed too, reaching over the arm of the couch and closing the blinds. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I returned my hand to her shoulder, and drew her chin back so she would look at me with those dreamboat eyes. We stared at each other for a second, simply lost in the moment, before I leaned my forehead against hers, and it was at that moment I knew,/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I love you Kayla.." I murmered./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I love you to Will." She whispered. /div 


End file.
